


The Headcanons of Harrenhal

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Headcanon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: A collection of headcanons, originally posted to Tumblr, featuring the relationship between Jaime and Brienne in a variety of AUs and canon divergences.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 161
Kudos: 112





	1. Their mothers are friends and co-workers [Childhood friends/Teachers AU]

**Author's Note:**

> "Teachers JB Headcanons?" [anonymous]

  * Joanna Lannister and Elinor Tarth are two primary school teachers in King’s Landing. They share a sizeable third-year class and often spend time after school planning lessons and preparing resources. Their children, Jaime and Brienne, join them after playgroup and sit drawing while their mothers work. 
  * As the years go by, Jaime and Brienne become firm friends. They play together at break, eat together at lunch, and then sit helping each other with their homework while their mothers get ready for the next day. Brienne helps with the staple gun for displays and Jaime gets really good at sewing while helping his mother for the school play. 
  * Jaime and Brienne help their mothers on sports day, leavers activities; when they’re in their late teens, they even join them on school trips to the museum. Jaime is told off by Mrs Lannister in front of his small group for arguing with the tour guide that Oathkeeper is a Lannister sword. Brienne tries not to laugh too hard on the bus journey home. 
  * The pair go their separate ways at university: Jaime to Lannisport and Brienne to Winterfell. Elinor and Joanna keep them updated: Jaime marries his college sweetheart and has two children; Brienne gets engaged and becomes the foster mother of her next-door neighbour, Podrick. Both their relationships end due to infidelity. 
  * Joanna and Elinor decide to retire. Jaime and Brienne reunite at their mothers’ retirement ‘do and both decide to apply for the position, having both re-trained in the year since moving back to King’s Landing. At the interview, the headmistress is impressed with their knowledge and history with the school. She offers them both the class. 
  * All the children _love_ Mister Lannister and Ms Tarth’s class. They tell stories every Friday afternoon and go on trips to all the different museums. After school, Tommen, Myrcella and Pod will join them in their classroom while they plan lessons and sort out displays. And, if sometimes their students mess up and call Jaime _Mister Tarth,_ he doesn’t always correct them. 




	2. Their fathers are neighbourhood rivals [Rivals to lovers AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to know more about Sevenmas rivals duo Tywin and Selwyn!" [resthefuture]

  * For the longest time, the Lannister house was _the_ place to go at Sevenmas. Tywin Lannister would spend an exuberant amount of money on expensive exterior decorations, including a sleigh and real reindeer every year. After his wife’s health scare, Tywin spent even more effort into the Sevenmas display. 
  * Then, the Tarths move in across the street. After the death of their son, Selwyn throws himself into the move and creating the best Sevenmas possible for Brienne and his wife. He begins competing with Tywin to create the most elaborate display and the first Sevenmas ends with Selwyn the victor. 
  * After that, Tywin declares _war._ Both he and Selwyn start preparing for Sevenmas’ _months_ in advance. Joanna and Elinor roll their eyes at their husbands and have coffee behind their backs. Brienne and Jaime, however, fall into competition along with their fathers – exacerbated by a sports rivalry at school. 
  * One Sevenmas, Jaime cuts the power to the Tarth residence. On another, Brienne steals their reindeer and hides them in her friend Robb’s back garden. When they are teenagers, Jaime resorts to playing a sexy Great Giant out front in order to attract waters. Brienne spends months choreographing a sword fight with Robb. 
  * Both Jaime and Brienne go away to university (Brienne to Winterfell; Jaime to Highgarden). They come home as little as possible over Sevenmas due to their fathers’ antics (the last Sevenmas leading to a fistfight in fake snow). 
  * Jaime, however, completes his Masters at Winterfell University alongside Brienne. The two grow close, spending Sevenmas together away from their family’s competition. Before the school year is over, both of them realise they’ve fallen in love. 
  * This Sevenmas, they’re coming home for the first time in four years. Jaime has told his mother all about his girlfriend and has even asked his mother for her engagement ring to propose. Brienne has told her family she’s bringing someone home. Both are excited at announcing their relationship. 
  * That is until they _get_ home. If anything, their fathers are even worse than they were before. Eye-watering lights, expensive lawn decorations, _paid actors._ Tyrion, always in favour of a little chaos, has bonded with Tywin over the decorations. His rivals are Brienne’s eight-year-old sisters, Ari and Alys, who have taken Brienne’s place in the competition. 
  * Suddenly announcing their relationship doesn’t sound like the best idea after all. 




	3. Jaime and Brienne pretend to hate each other in front of their families [Arranged Marriage AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to know any headcanons you have for the arranged marriage/separation papers fic." [legendsofamultishipper]
> 
> "Go nuts with the headcanons, please: Jaime and Brienne were forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of their family businesses. Over time, the two managed to forge a friendship and began playing up their distaste for their relatives. This Sevenmas, as Jaime is about to confess his love for Brienne, their fathers give them their gift: separation papers." [anonymous]

  * Jaime and Brienne are married in a small ceremony on Warrior’s Day. After the sept, both of them go back to the office to continue the merger of Lannister Holdings and Tarth Inc. The merger prevents the bankruptcy of the Lannisport company and provides support to the Tarth backers who are as old as their ideals. 
  * The two are furious at the position they’ve been put in. Jaime had wanted to marry his college sweetheart, Cersei Hill; Brienne hadn’t wanted to marry _anyone._ At first, they take it out on each other. They sleep in separate bedrooms and Brienne turns a blind eye when Jaime comes home smelling of perfume that isn’t hers. After all, it’s not like they’re _really_ married. 
  * The first Sevenmas as a family is _awful._ They are angry and seething and sharing a bed is utterly ridiculous. Both, however, are struck with a devastating blow when the objects of their affections – Cersei and Renly – get engaged at the Baratheon family Sevenmas. The two wind up drinking the night away and commiserating at being stuck married to the other. 
  * A truce is formed in the new year. Aunt Genna pays for couples counselling and, surprisingly, it works. Jaime spends Cersei and Robert’s wedding tipsy and giggly with Brienne as they reflect on their own lousy wedding. Brienne engages Jaime with the business and together they both clear house of some of the arrogant assholes on the board. 
  * The next Sevenmas, both become melancholy at the thought of not being with someone they love. They have become good friends – _best friends_ – but it’s not the same. Still angry at their parents for forcing them into this sham, Jaime and Brienne play up their animosity at the holiday celebrations.
  * The following year, they finally take their honeymoon. They go to Old Valyria where they put their wedding rings aside and pretend to be best friends on holiday together. Both enjoy a holiday romance although both are equally happy to be going home together. As they grow closer and closer, their shenanigans at their family gatherings grow more animated. 
  * Lannisport Holdings is financially secure. Brienne has secured support from all their investors in taking over as CEO. Both Selwyn and Tywin, spurred on by their wives, give Jaime and Brienne separation papers as a Sevenmas gift. Caught in their lie, Jaime and Brienne have to decide whether to come clean about their friendship – and their growing love – or double down and divorce. 




	4. Millionaire Jaime pays to be part of the Tarth family [Fake Relationship AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Millionaire Jaime has cut ties with his family. As Sevenmas approaches, he realises he has nowhere to spend the holidays. So, he pays Selwyn Tarth an obscene sum to join his family for Sevenmas. Only, Selwyn’s daughter Brienne has brought her boyfriend home to meet her ‘family’. !!!! this sounds so good, if you have could you posts some headcanons?" [anonymous]

  * Jaime doesn’t talk to his family. Not since the kidnapping, where his father refused to pay his ransom. Not since the aftermath, when his _sweet sister_ couldn’t bear to be around him. _No,_ Jaime doesn’t talk to his family. Nor does he intend to join them for Sevenmas. 
  * His therapist, Doctor Tyrell, recommends he spend the holidays with _someone._ But Addam is at his in-laws and Tyrion is spending the seven days in Lys. He’s adrift until he’s knocked down by the Great Giant himself – or, rather, a large man desperate to find _one more gift_ for Sevenmas. 
  * As the man rattles on about having a big family Christmas and seeing his daughter and not having enough money to pay for the repairs to the house, Jaime settles on an idea. He offers the man one million gold dragons if Jaime can spend Sevenmas with him and pretend to be his son. Just for seven days. The man, Selwyn Tarth, agrees. 
  * Which is how Jaime finds himself on a ferry to Tarth with a single suitcase and _hope_ of a traditional Sevenmas. Sure enough, there’s his new father, Selwyn. There is Uncle Endrew and Aunt Alys and their three children who are _extremely_ happy to have a new cousin. And then there’s Selwyn’s daughter, Jaime’s sister for seven days, Brienne Tarth. _And her boyfriend._
  * Brienne is not happy at the farce her father has created for the holidays. Nor is she happy with Jaime, which she makes _very_ clear by all the prodding and dirty looks. Thankfully, her boyfriend takes their argument as normal sibling rivalry and just tries to make a good impression on the rest of the Tarths. 
  * Perhaps Jaime takes his honorary big brother status a _tad_ too far. Perhaps staring Hyle down and telling him he’s not good enough is pushing it. But, despite her frosty demeanour, Jaime _likes_ Brienne. She’s smart and funny and into his hobbies just as much as he. And, if he hadn’t paid one million gold dragons for the privilege of being her brother, he would _definitely_ kiss her under the mistletoe.




	5. Lady Stoneheart is the biggest gossip in Westeros [Canon Divergence]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some Lady Whistledown headcanons?" [anonymous]

  * Lady Stoneheart is Westeros’ most _notorious_ gossip. Her ravens fly far and wide, delivering gossip from the stone halls of Winterfell to the water gardens of Sunspear. It was she who first broke the news of Rhaegar Targaryen running off with Lyanna Stark; it was she who revealed the bastard child at Winterfell. She is loved and loathed by the nobility of Westeros. 
  * Many suspect Lord Varys of being Lady Stoneheart; some an overeager kitchen maid sharing the gossip she hears in the corridors. King Robert once interrogated Lord Varys for _hours_ after a list of his bastards was published in her monthly notice. He did not break, did not budge, and swears _blind_ that it is not he. 
  * Olenna Tyrell reads the annual column with delight. Tywin Lannister, whose House is always written about with disdain, reads it several times before he orders every copy destroyed. Across Shipbreaker Bay, Brienne of Tarth considers the declaration that Lord Renly prefers men _preposterous._ Her father would have suspected she would be more upset at Lady Stoneheart’s callous appraisal of the one and _only_ time Brienne stepped foot in court.
  * After Lord Stark’s arrival, Lady Stoneheart writes several missives about the state of Ned Stark’s marriage, his elder daughter’s betrothal, and writes most fondly about Arya Stark learning to fight. After Stark’s beheading, Lady Stoneheart is not heard from for quite some time. Cersei, who had bitterly _devoured_ each and every word, hopes that is the end of the gossip queen. 
  * It is not. When she returns, Lady Stoneheart turns her attention to the crown. For the first time, she lists in detail the affair between Queen Cersei and her brother. She also lists Cersei’s affairs since Jaime’s departure, the presence of the whore her brother Tyrion keeps in the castle, and of King Joffrey’s behaviour towards his prisoner bride, Sansa Stark. 
  * Locked away in his cell at the Stark camp, Jaime is read the missives from Lady Stoneheart in order to torture him. Confusion gives way to denial, only to be faced with acceptance upon his return to the capital. Suddenly, Lady Stoneheart has a new target. Much to Cersei’s horror, she begins to list what _really_ occurred between the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth. And if Jaime makes some of it up for the very first time, well, _so be it._




	6. Brienne works on a soulmate dating app [Soulmate/Hacker AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to hear more about your soulmate/hacker au" [anonymous]

  * Brienne is a software engineer working for _Baratheon Technologies._ While her less-qualified colleagues are put in charge of their own projects, Brienne is tasked with fixing errant codes. She loathes most of her colleagues although one, Hyle Hunt, is _mildly_ pleasant. 
  * One of the founders, Robert Baratheon, develops an app called _Connection._ More than a dating app, it uses extensive data mining to pair you with your _soulmate._ The code checks out and the app becomes the most popular in Westeros. 
  * Initially, Brienne is wary of downloading the app. She’s wary of allowing _anything_ access to so much information but she understands the code behind it and does want to see whether _anyone_ could possibly love her. She downloads and matches instantly with Hyle. 
  * Ten months later, as Brienne is in the midst of wedding preparations, her boss, Renly, comes to her with a problem. At the behest of his brothers, he finally downloaded the app, only to be matched with socialite Margaery Tyrell. For _obvious reasons,_ that is a huge error that the app should have picked up on. 
  * Brienne is tasked with fixing the code. Because Renly is concerned with their share price, she has to keep her project a secret. But with the prospect of outside interference, Brienne reluctantly turns to former hacker Jaime Lannister for help. 
  * Recently released from prison for leaking the trade – and personal – secrets of technology company Targaryen Inc, Jaime is more than happy to help for a considerable sum. It takes him less than a day to find the first intrusion: made by one Hyle Hunt to alter his connection to Brienne. 




	7. New teacher Brienne now works with her old teacher Mister Lannister [Teacher AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brienne starts a teaching job at her old school, only to find Mister Lannister is still there and even hotter, OMG would love some headcanons from this!!" [anonymous]

  * After completing her PhD at Winterfell University, Brienne decides she wants to become a teacher. More so, she wants to be a better teacher than the one _she_ had. While the rest of the girls fawned over the young history teacher, Brienne found Mister Lannister arrogant and dismissive. 
  * They were constantly drawn into lengthy arguments where she was called a _naive little girl_ and he a _rude airhead who cared more about being liked than doing his job._ Suffice to say, both of them were happy when Brienne left the school. 
  * Returning home, Brienne finds herself placed at her old school, Storm’s End Prep. The corridors are still the same although she’s no longer _Brienne the Beauty_ but Ms Tarth. Thankfully, the headteacher Mister Tarly no longer works there. But Mister Lannister still does _._
  * It takes 0.3 seconds for the now head of history to insult his new trainee. But, rather than induce another argument, Jaime Lannister just doesn’t even _remember_ her. Brienne tries to jog his memory and bring up old arguments but he simply shrugs and says, “Sorry, Ms Tarth. I’ve taught a lot of students. You must not have been very memorable.” 
  * While she does her best to avoid Mister Lannister, her mentor, kindly Mister Goodwin, insists that she observes his lessons. He’s… _good._ Firm and fair with a detailed knowledge of the subject. His students’ infatuation has not changed, either. 
  * But while seventeen-year-old Brienne could not see the appeal of the golden god with a winning smile, she most definitely _can_ enjoy the sexy professor vibe Mister Lannister has grown into. Dark blonde hair; a thick beard with flecks of grey. Glasses as he marks at his desk. 
  * And when she says “Thank you, Mister Lannister, for letting me observe” all he says in response is “Jaime. My name’s Jaime.” Suddenly she’s seventeen all over again. 




	8. When Renly lives, Brienne meets the Kingslayer in a different fashion [Canon Divergence]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "P L E A S E:
> 
> Renly is not murdered by Stannis and joins forces with Robb: Jaime and Brienne meet at the Stark camp. (Headcanons, anything)" [not-your-cat]

  * During the battle against Stannis, Brienne is injured. She is recuperating when they make the journey to the Stark camp, and by the time she can stand the rest of Renly’s Kingsguard already have a place within the new order. Brienne is given a _great honour_ for her service (aka getting her out of the way) – she is to be Renly’s guard over the Kingslayer. 
  * Her and Jaime’s first meeting is filled with bitter insults thrown at each other through the bars. However, when Robb’s guard joins them, he insults Brienne as well as Jaime. To her surprise, the Kingslayer defends her. When questioned, all he says is, “I hate the Northerners more than I hate you, my Lady.”
  * Brienne continues to guard Jaime, even when Renly and Robb go into battle. One day, two drunk Northerners try to free Jaime and claim Tywin Lannister’s reward for themselves. Brienne defends herself _and_ him – until Jaime grabs a sword and tries to make his own break for freedom. They fight and Brienne claims a narrow victory; pinning a bloodied Kingslayer to the ground in his cell. 
  * After that, Jaime’s attitude changes towards her. His insults have less punch; his attentions focussed on getting to _know_ her more than anything else. He tells her stories and offers to correct her footwork and remembers her nameday when few else do. Brienne is… _confused_ by his actions. No more so than the other soldiers when Jaime’s next escape attempt is not to return to his sister but merely to beat Hyle Hunt to a pulp. 




	9. Jaime becomes taken with Brienne during the King's visit to Winterfell [Canon Divergence]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any headcanons for Jaime being smitten with sworn sword Brienne?" [anonymous]

  * Lady Brienne is present during the King’s arrival at Winterfell. She is at the back of the greeting party; not quite family, not quite household staff. She is disappointed that Lord Renly has not joined his brother North, although secretly does share the opinion that Ser Jaime is the most beautiful man in all of Westeros. 
  * At the feast, Brienne is seated in her house colours. Unfortunately, she is humiliated by the King, who talks about her father’s continual failures at finding her a match. The Queen is equally cruel. With her lady’s permission, Brienne leaves the feast early, bumping into Jaime upon her departure. He barely gives her a second look. 
  * The following morning, Brienne is training with some of the Winterfell squires and releasing some of her anger over the previous night. Jaime, on his way to a rendezvous with Cersei, finds himself intrigued by the knight demolishing so many Northern men. He is even more intrigued to discover that she is a woman. 
  * After some back and forth, Brienne challenges Jaime to a fight. He dithers, knowing Cersei is waiting, but is taunted into taking part in the bout. Brienne is good, but ultimately Jaime snatches a narrow victory. With the other Kingsguard refusing to spar with him, Jaime suggests they practice together. After all, their status cannot drop much lower. 
  * With Cersei upset that he abandoned her in favour of sparring with Brienne, Jaime ends up spending most of the King’s visit at Winterfell with the Maid of Tarth. They spar in the morning, both verbally and physically, and he often catches her eye during dinner. Tyrion makes a comment about Jaime finally making a friend; Lady Stark is less pleased with the company her sworn sword has been keeping. 
  * The night before the King’s departure, Brienne avoids the feast and bathes in the hot springs. Jaime tracks her down; reminding her of his vow of celibacy when she complains about his joining her. As they both soak in the springs, Jaime realises he _has_ made a friend and makes the bold choice to tell her of Aerys, thinking he will never see the Maid of Tarth again. 
  * Of course, the Starks still suspect the Lannisters of murdering Jon Arryn. Lady Catelyn asks Brienne to travel south with her daughters to protect them and Ned. Brienne is not entirely pleased to be going to King’s Landing, although she _will_ get to see Lord Renly. Jaime is... _surprisingly_ pleased. After all, there’s no one decent to spar with in the capital. 




	10. The reign of Queen Brienne and Prince Jaime [Head, Hand, Heart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you give us some future HHH headcanons? [anonymous]

  * Balon Greyjoy rebels against the throne; burning the Lannister fleet in the Westerlands. Ser Gerold leads the attack against the Iron Islands, with Brienne herself joining the battle during the Siege of Pyke (much to the dismay of her Small Council). Jaime, however, is _thrilled_ to fight alongside his wife at last. 
  * In the aftermath, Theon is sent to live with the Starks as their ward. Yara Greyjoy, however, is taken in by Ser Gerold in King’s Landing. Brienne recognises the warrior spirit and hopes that, with Ser Gerold’s influence, Yara will make an excellent Lady of the Iron Islands one day. 
  * Cleos Frey dies in a hunting accident shortly after Tommen’s third nameday. Cersei and the children stay in King’s Landing during their period of mourning; Joffrey terrorising his cousins and Cersei enjoying tormenting Brienne as she attempts to regain her brother’s lost affections. 
  * Tywin tries desperately to make another match for her but Cersei cares little for his choices. Brienne suggests making her Tywin’s heir but Jaime argues vehemently with his wife about the power she would hold. Ultimately, Cersei leaves King’s Landing with her children and heads to Essos – where Targaryen loyalists are gathering. 
  * Prince Brynden is the first of Jaime and Brienne’s children to wed. As handsome as his father, he catches the eye of several young ladies – Margaery Tyrell tries to seduce him on no less than three separate occasions. However, he marries Sansa Stark in the Sept of Baelor after their match is arranged by their parents. 
  * Princess Cat swears she will only marry for love – a difficult prospect considering she is in love with her childhood friend, Robb Stark. But he is to be Lord of Winterfell and she Queen, so it is not meant to be. At his wedding to Lady Margaery, Cat finds comfort with her childhood rival, Jason Marbrand.




	11. The reign of Queen Brienne and Prince Jaime II [Head, Hand, Heart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "*re-reading Head, Hand, Heart**begins plotting sequels* pls pls pls tell us about these sequels!!!" [anonymous]

  * After a difficult time conceiving their first child, Queen Brienne is finally pregnant. But with the joy comes plenty of fear. Brienne grows concerned about her changing form and the expectations that she will become nothing more than the mother of the King. Jaime is fearful over what kind of father he will be. Both are worried about the prospect of Brienne dying in the birthing bed. 
  * When their daughter is six moons old, Queen Brienne and Prince Jaime go on their first full royal procession, visiting the keeps of every great house in Westeros. Jaime finally gets to see where Brienne spent her formative years in Winterfell; Brienne, unfortunately, gets to meet Jaime’s sister for the very first time. Both of them are propositioned by Prince Oberyn in Dorne. 
  * Balon Greyjoy rebels against the Crown in the first major show of defiance against Brienne’s rule. Jaime leads the charge after the burning of Lannisport, joined by Stannis and Ser Gerold. When the royal forces siege Pyke, Jaime is joined by his wife and many of the rebel soldiers he had originally been fighting against. 
  * After the departure of two of her Queensguard, Brienne decides to host a tournament for the replacements. Ser Gowen Storm wins the melee while a mystery knight – later revealed to be Ser Barristan Selmy – wins the joust. While Jaime struggles with the return of a figure from his past, Ser Gowen guards Brienne and his dedication is true to the very extreme. 
  * After a defeat in his wife’s nameday tournament, Jaime begins travelling as a mystery knight to prove his worth. He quickly finds out his fifteen-year-old daughter has had the same idea. 
  * Jaime and Brienne are constantly besieged with offers for Catelyn and Brynden’s hands. When they are older, Brynden entertains all of them. Cat is... _less_ than enthusiastic. 
  * Queen Brienne petitions for a new squire and many houses offer their sons _and_ daughters. However, the one who wants to be Brienne’s squire the most is Princess Cat. 
  * With Brynden and Sansa’s impending marriage, Jaime finds himself arguing over wedding preparations with _Ned Stark_ of all people. 
  * On a trip North, Brienne visits the Wall to meet with her Uncle Endrew and to investigate the prospect of White Walkers. She impresses the Wildlings she meets, leading to the Small Council teasing Jaime for _months._




	12. The relationship between Princess Cat and Ser Jason [Head, Hand, Heart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you give us Princess Cat and Jason enemies to lovers headcanon too?" [anonymous]

  * As Jaime’s oldest friend, Addam spends a great deal of time in the capital. His eldest son, Jason, joins him. While Jaime and Addam hope their children will be fast friends, it’s not to be. Cat, a quick study with a sword, is given her first defeat at Jason’s hand. He rubs salt in the wound by suggesting her previous opponents were letting her win. Cat responds by pushing him in a bush. 
  * Cat grows taller than Jason and quickly begins to outmatch him with a sword. However, while Cat is able to compete in the training grounds, she is _forbidden_ from competing in tourneys. At her thirteenth nameday tournament, Jason competes and wins the bout for squires looking to prove themselves. It is her duty to declare him the winner. He responds by naming her little sister Queen of Love and Beauty. 
  * On a trip North, a sixteen-year-old Cat spends much of her time with the future Lord of Winterfell, Robb. Jason, accompanying the royal family, spots the two sneak off to the hot springs. As things grow heated between the childhood friends, Jason causes some commotion that causes Robb and Cat to flee. 
  * He then informs Lady Catelyn of what he saw, who promptly yells at Robb for being so foolish with the future Queen. A match is quickly arranged with Mace Tyrell’s only daughter. When Cat discusses his betrothal with Robb, he insists on putting distance between them. She later discovers that Jason was the one who told, and promises never to forgive him. 
  * While sneaking away to attend a tournament at Harrenhal, Cat – and subsequently Jason – are kidnapped by bandits. They intend to ransom the Princess, and intend to leave Jason to die. Recognising his house sigil, they tie him to a tree and go to burn him alive. Thankfully, Cat breaks free of her bonds, kills two of them, and saves Jason’s life. 
  * Afterwards, in a tent at Harrenhal, the two share a bedroll as they both face what almost happened; Jason holding her as she reconciles taking a life. Later, at Robb and Margaery’s wedding, Cat asks Jason to escort her. During the ceremony, she sneaks away into the gardens and he follows. Trying to comfort her, he says “You don’t need a lord, Cat. You don’t need a prince, either. You need a good man _.”_




	13. Jaime and Brienne are co-stars on a romantic comedy [Actors AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get some jaime/brienne rom com headcanons please?" [anonymous]

  * Jaime Lannister and Cersei Hill are the most popular romantic duo in Westeros cinema. Together they’ve starred in such films as _The Queen and I, The Other Half,_ and _Born to Love._ In front of the cameras, they play the roles of a loving couple who met on set at the age of fifteen. However, behind closed doors, their relationship is volatile. 
  * Stepping away from her nice girl persona, Cersei takes on a role in an erotic thriller opposite Oberyn Martell; dropping out of the latest rom-com she was supposed to star in with Jaime. There is an intensive search to find a replacement; the producers settling on Margaery Tyrell. Also joining the cast is Brienne Tarth, a frequent collaborator who _always_ plays Jaime’s best friend who is secretly in love with him and ends up with a lesser character. 
  * Without Cersei on set, Jaime spends most of his time in Brienne’s dressing room playing the _Knights of Westeros_ card game or talking about books they’ve read. He practically ignores Margaery on set; their scenes dull and devoid of chemistry. His few scenes with Brienne, on the other hand, sparkle with Jaime unafraid to ad-lib or push Brienne’s buttons. 
  * The director, Syrio Forel, sees the chemistry between Jaime and Brienne. He makes daily script changes that force the pair to be closer to each other without going as far as to change the whole movie. However, in the editing suite, he grows bold and produces an ambiguous ending that sees Jaime’s character unsatisfied with his choices and aims lingering looks at his dearest friend. 
  * Cersei and Jaime’s trailers are released on the same day. While there are avid rumours that the sex in her new thriller was unsimulated, the press around Jaime’s film simmers with the prospect of his chemistry with Brienne. As he and Cersei’s relationship draws to a close, Brienne is suddenly hit with accusations of being a homewrecker – and dozens of offers. 




End file.
